


First Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mutual Pining, No plot just fluff, Pining, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-reveal, the marichat is v light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien is excited to spend the first snow of the winter with his Lady, they cherish a few hours with just the two of them and the fresh snow in the morning after a stormy night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd, many apologies for any errors. EDIT: they're not together in this one but they know each other's identities

Marinette swore under her breath, the curling cloud of condensation escaping her lips considerable against the breeze. Her plants were covered in a generous heap of snow, as was the rest of her balcony. It was a miracle that she could even climb up this morning considering how much had fallen the night before. She cursed herself for not checking the weather, wondering if she could still save the pots or if the pressure of the freeze would crack the molding.

She tightened her grip on her thick winter coat, the biting air was unrelenting as she regret not changing from her thin pajamas into a real outfit. Resigning the rectify the situation later, she was about to turn when she caught a spec of black in her periphery.

“Chat Noir?” she heard his laughter as a response before she saw him perched on the railing. “Good morning, kitty. What brings you here?”

He laughed despite the fact that she said nothing particularly funny, “What is it, Chat Noir?”

Immediately, he walked to her, the crunch of his boots on the snow a soothing sound mixed with the giggles bursting from his lips, “It’s the first snow, and I get to spend it with you.”

There was a sparkle in his eye and Marinette’s breath hitched at the sight, “I’d rather spend my first snow day outside the mask, are you ready?”

The boy only blinked, his smile never wavering as he was entranced by Marinette’s presence “Your wish is my command,” and with that he dropped his transformation.

“Plagg,” Marinette turned to address his kwami, “I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it, I’m freezing!” he said against the collar of the now Adrien Agreste, a wool coat on over his clearly slept-in pajamas.

“Duck,” was all she said as she threw a handful of snow at Adrien. It was not much, but there was snow over his face and hair and the squeak of surprise from the boy was worth it.

Before Adrien could even respond, Marinette rubbed the snow out of Adrien’s face, her fingers cool but palms warm to the touch. She was on her tippy toes, one hand on his shoulder for leverage.

“Sorry, kitty, it was too easy,” giggles still bursting from the girl.

“Marinette,” Adrien said, voice low as his hand grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked at him, his eyes so intent on hers. Even after they revealed themselves, even after she became more comfortable with him, he could still waver at her resolve like this with just one word or phrase. When his eyes caught her’s, she felt the world shift under her, as if she could feel the spin of the Earth on it’s axis.

She swallowed hard before answering, “Yes, Adrien?” She didn’t miss the way his eyes shifted and a smile threatened to reappear on his face.

He leaned in slightly, his touch turning from a hold to a caress, fingers hooking into her sleeve just to touch more skin. She felt the cool tips of his fingers on the warmth of her arm in her jacket and she felt more heat rising to her cheeks. She swallowed again before his lips parted. In a quiet voice, he said, “Watch out.”   
“What?” Cold overtook her as he placed a snow covered palm over half her face. It was not much, but the feeling of snow melting down her neck left the message very clear: this was payback.

His laughter filled the Parisian sky, breaking at the sea of clouds with his huffs of childish joy.

“Oh, Agreste, you are so on,” she laughed, grabbing the snow with both hands as she started to run towards him.

They continued on, throwing snowballs and dumping snow into each other’s jackets at any opening until the morning passed and the cold numbed them to their core.

“Truce!” Marinette called and Adrien dropped the snowball he was forming, raising his hands in recognition, “I’ll make you as many cups of hot chocolate you want for a truce.”

Adrien smiled, “I’d love that.” Marinette tried not to trip over herself at the fond look in his eyes as he said ‘love’. It wasn’t like that, he didn’t mean it like that,  _ they  _ weren’t like that. She tried not to imagine them though cuddled in her room under a warm light, sharing a blanket and nursing warm mugs. She imagined his lips on her still cool cheeks as warm fingers laced into her hair and down her neck, her hands on his chest as he tugged her closer and took her lips into his and —

“Unfortunately, I have to go. Snow is no deterrent to an indoor fencing lesson. Sorry, Marinette.”

She smiled despite herself, half thankful he did not provide a temptation for Marinette to lose control of herself because of her endless feelings for him, “Go on, kitty. This was fun anyway.”

“Snow check?” Adrien laughed as he re-transformed. Marinette huffed a sigh and shoved at the boy, “I had fun too, thank you.”

She chuckled, aware of her hand still on his chest but willing herself to keep it there (they were friends, friends have some physical contact), “There’s nothing for you to thank me.”

“Still,” he breathed, the smile fading into an expression she couldn’t read, “thank you.”

There was a pause and she couldn’t see the fondness in his eyes, the desire even further as he stopped himself from kissing her red ears and rosy cheeks across her button nose and down to her chapped lips.

“Go, Chat Noir.” she saw the resigned look in his eyes and retorted, “the invitation still stands for tonight, if you can.”

“Really?” the black ears on his head perked up and she almost laughed it was so comical.

“Of course, Adrien,” she said his name so low. She was still not used to saying his name with the mask on, “You’re always welcome here with me.”

She saw his eyes widen and immediately retreated, “I mean, with me actually here, not that you would come here when I’m not but you know, I can let you in if you’re here and I’m here and we’re both here together at the same time.”

Adrien laughed at that, “I’ll text you and let you know.”

Marinette let out a deep breath of relief, “I’d love that,” she smiled softly.

She thought she saw his adam’s apple move, but before she could think more on it, he kissed her forehead, “Until next time, Marinette” and he was gone.

In spite of her freezing limbs, a warmth bloomed in her chest. She turned back inside, mentally preparing herself for  _ next time _ , and the fact that there would indeed be a  _ next time _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I woke up this morning (more like this afternoon if I'm being completely honest) and there was just so much snow. It's the first snow of the season and idk about y'all but the first snow is a BFD for me. Hope y'all like this, I want to write more for this dynamic but finals are killing me so stay tuned who knows what'll happen.


End file.
